Stinky Pete (Expansion)
Stinky Pete is a villain in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. He is a boss in Andy's Room. Story Stinky Pete first appears as a good friend to Woody, becoming happy and pleased that he has returned. He wishes to go to Japan so that he can be preserved forever in a museum, along with Jessie and Bullseye. Ultimately, Stinky Pete shows how he really is all this time when Woody tries to convince him to come with them by foiling Woody's plan to escape Al's apartment by locking the vent to separate him from the toys and allowing Al to take him and the Roundup Gang to the airport. He tells Woody that he's too late and calls Buzz's surname Ligh dtweight and he can't help him now, causing Woody to yells at him that Buzz's surname is Lightyear. While the Sora and the toys try to rescue Woody, Stinky Pete keeps shoving him back into Al's luggage and foiling the toys' plans. Buzz, Sora, Donald and Goofy goes to find the luggage, which they do. But when Buzz opens it to get Woody, Stinky Pete pops out and angrily punches him off the ramp. Angered, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Woody fight Stinky Pete to avenge Buzz, only for Stinky Pete to kick Woody off of him and re-open his old rip in his right arm. He gives Woody a choice: he can go to Japan either together or in pieces, and that if Al fixed him once, he can fix him again. He orders Woody to get in the box, to which Woody refuses; this leaves the infuriated Prospector no choice but to rip Woody apart. Before he can, the toys suddenly show up again and save Woody by flashing the cameras in Stinky Pete's eyes, temporarily blinding him. This gives Buzz (who survived the fall) a chance to capture Stinky Pete by the collar of his shirt. Stinky Pete rants that the toys are idiots for wanting to go with Andy, saying that children destroy toys and they'll soon be taken away to rot in a landfill. Sora then decides that Stinky Pete needs to learn the true meaning of 'playtime' and knocks him away with his Keyblade, making him land into a Barbie backpack that belongs to a girl to punish him for his betrayal. As a boss Stinky Pete is a moderately slow and strong opponent. He can hack away at Sora's HP with devestating pick slashes and knock him away with a sucker punch. He'll mainly go after Woody in this fight, similar to how Barbossa would target Jack in his boss fight. You can save Woody with an RC. When Stinky Pete gets close to Woody and headbutts him, run up to them and Round Up will appear. This shows a cinematic of Sora and Woody dodging Stinky Pete's attacks and quickly tying him up with Woody's lasso. This will temporarily leave him open for attacks. If all of Woody's HP is depleted, it's game over. Category:Bosses Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion Category:Enemies